The bitter sweet melody of my life
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: Its cliche, but who cares? Lucy leaves and things happen. There are kids, new enemies, broken hearts, lost secrets, new dragons, new people, dark pasts, broken promises, locked doors, and what? Flowers budding? And Who's Kotoko? Rated t because of cursing. Trust me, if i saw this summery I wouldn't read it ether, but please try it! I know Lucy is a bit OP but hey, meh.
1. Chapter 1, I'm Not Gonna Deal With It

**This idea just came into my mind, ok? IM SORRY FOR NOT DOING WHAT I SHOULD! And Lisanna is just playing the role, she nice but i prefer Nalu. Lets say Lucy paid her money of 7 years :p and Lisanna is back. nalu  
**

 **i dun own ft**

 **DUH!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

Hot tears ran down my cheeks. Today sucks. Why? Because it dose. Everything is weird and I have NO idea why. Everyone is mad at did I do? I'm sorry for breathing! Their such idiots sometimes! You must be wondering what I'm ranting about. I don't know ether! All I did was walk into the guild!

 _ **Flash back**_

"I'm back!" I said as I entered the guild. Silence. Weird. I walk to the bar to talk to Mira. "Hey Mi-" I was cut of as I felt a hand against my cheek. The impact was harsh. I almost fell from my chair. I looked up to see who it was, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Natsu?" I asked.

"Why? I believed it wasnt you." He said. What? What did I do? I looked around to see everyone glare at me. Wait... Were was Levy and Wendy to back me up? Their not in the guild. They must be out but I want to know what I did!

"What did I do?" I asked. They just kept burning holes into my skull.

"Leave. I dont know why you did that to Lisanna and why you would lie. But I dont want to see you." Natsu said. I understood something: He didnt want me. After I finally understood my feelings, he wants to stab me. I stood up.

"I have no idea what you say I did but I dont know what I did. All I know is you don't want me here." I turned around and cried. *BOOM* It stared to rain. Of all the days, today there wants to be rain. I dashed out the door and saw master on my way out.

"What ha-" I ran before he could finish. He saw right through me. He saw my sadness an tears. I didnt want to burden him. Why is this happening to me. I dont want to be here. If I'm treated like how my dad treated me, I'll just run again. But to where?

 _ **Flash back end**_

I sniffed. I don't want to be here. I walked to my house. The pain still on my cheek. I touched my cheek and it blazed with fire. when I entered my house, I packed. I Packed everything. I dont want to be here, I'd be anywhere but here. I dont care if that means back to the mansion. It was now abandon. No one would think I would be there. I pulled out a cloak that I got a long time ago. It was the perfect side now. Before it was to baggy but now, it worked. I changed my clothes and took my last bath here. After I changed I gave my landlord the current money I owed. I don't care anymore. This place is just bad memories. I went back to my room and laid down. The last time I sleep on this bed. My eyes slowly fell as I was pulled into sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day  
**

Today was the day. I grabbed my stuff and made sure my whip and keys were on my waist. I double checked all my things to make sure I had everything. I wont leave anything behind. They wouldn't know I left anyway. It was two hours before the guild even opened. I walked down the road to Fairy tail for what I thought would be the last time. I dont know If I will return. Maybe. It was darkish and foggy outside. The air was cool. I knocked on the door to see If anyone was there. It opened. Master was sitting there.

"I know why your here Lucy. I'm sorry for the way my children have treated you. I put it through their brain that you did nothing wrong. They said that They would apologies today at the guild when everyone was there. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I let a tear fall.

"You don't know how much I want to stay, but how good is a friendship if you don't trust your pupil? Not a good one. I need some time away. I don't know if I will return, but I will Visit you in secret. Thank you for being a great master." I couldn't hold the tears anymore. They fell faster then a waterfall. "Thank you master!" I cried. He was crying too.

"Here, give me your hand. Ill remove it, but promise me you will visit me!" His hand went over mine. A bright pink light went through the air. Warm, kind air brushed into my bangs.

"Yes yes master! I promise! And you know, a celestial mage never breaks her promises!" More tears were spilt as I waled out of the guild. My right blank hand now in the air doing the fairy tail signal.

"You already know the rules Lucy! Don't break them! And If you come back, I promise to always protect you when you are in my eye sight! I'll never let them do it again!" Master waved.

"Hai master!" I sniffed as I left into the mist, putting my hand down. As I entered the mist There was a magic circle that formed. It was a red circle but the spell inside was black. The mist cleared and I could see the guild. I looked at master as tears fell. He stared at me with wide eyes as he tried to get to me. I extended my arms but got shocked. His had extended to me but it wasn't fast enough. Magic circles of all colors were casted above me and in a flash, I wasn't at the guild anymore. Tears fell as I was in a white place. Nothing there. Then it slowly turned grey. Three figures came infront of me. They were shaped like dragons. I looked up as they looked down.

"You, Lucy Heartfillia. Have a pure hurt heart, To repay for what your mother did for us, we will repay tou by teaching you every type of dragon slaying magic we have. And Celestia will help you with celestial magic." The red dragon said. I looked at them It hurt. I know who they were just by looking.

"You must be... Igneel." I said. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Are you ready to learn?" I shook my head yes. The next thing I knew was that we were standing in a bright flower field as dragon after dragon came down to great me.

* * *

 **At the guild  
**

Master stood there. Hand extended ready to grab Lucy, but he was to late. "I failed my child" He cried. He stood there for a little longer as team Natsu came.

"Master what's wrong?" Erza asked. Master looked at her with big sad eyes.

"You all are idiots. You made her leave and now she's gone forever! Something happened and magic circle after magic circle of all colors took her away! She's gone and I failed her! I promised to look after her if she was still in my eye range!" Master cried.

"Who?" They all asked with worry.

"Lucy! She left the guild and when she did, she stepped out the guild and then was gone! I was to slow!" Master now walked into the guild and sat down, grabbed a beer and tried to drink the troubles away.

"Master! We will find her!" Erza said.

"Its to late... We cant find her Erza." natsu said.

"Hows that Natsu?"

"because her sent is gone. Just like she disappeared into thin air." Natsu said looking at the ground. Gray stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is this what we get for doing this to her?" Gray said.

* * *

 **Four years later (Still Lucy's POV)**

I'm now prepared. I changed. I could change my appearance so My hair is brown and my eyes are blue. Tying my hair into a loose side pony, I changed into my new combat outfit. It was a grey, pink, and white short tube top matching my skirt. My tube top was designed like a kimono and had one one sleeve that went down to my wrist. It was also like a Kimono. The base color was white as the sleeve went from white to pink with sakura leaves on the bottom. The grey was the outlines and a flower outline design on the bottom. My skirt was kind of like a basic skirt but it had more movement space. I also had a waist trench coat that went to my knees. Both had the same design as my sleeve but there were more grey flowers. I looked in the mirror and placed my keys and newly found keys on my waist trench coat belt. I had special dragon keys. "I'll be off then Igneel!" I said as I grabbed my cloak. It was the one from before. Black with gold trimming.

"Bye! See you soon! And make sure you use us!" Igneel said before I left. I went back to my world. As i appeared, I was in front of fairy tail, were I disappeared, oh! Today was also the day I left. As I looked around, I noticed that the guild looked different. It looked gloomy and no noise came from there ether. I entered and could feel the gloom. The request board was filled and some were falling off. "Can I see the master? This is urgent business." I said to Mira. She just nodded and pointed to master's office. I walked up the stairs and passed Natsu. He was now an s-class mage? O well, I'm still stronger. he gave me this look as I rushed into Master's office before he could get to me. Master looked at me. I took my hood down. "Master, I'm back like I promised!" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"L-Lucy?" He said, tearing. I nodded and changed back to my original colors. "Lucy! My child! I missed you! What happened!? Where did you go!?"

"Hahaha! Master calm down! And dont tell anyone I'm here. My new name is Kotoko. And dragons took me in! I became the strongest!" I said with glee!

"I'm glad that I have a sound proof room them! or the whole guild would've heard me! I missed you so much. And that explains why your magic levels felt to strong. Will you join us again?" He smiled as he whipped a tear.

"yes, and master, I can take care of myself now. You dont have to watch me anymore." I smiled to him.

"go down and ask Mira for a Guild Mark."

"Hai!" I said as I smiled at him. I changed back to brown hair and blue eyes and put my hood back on. Natsu kept staring at me, but I went down. I went to Mira and told her that master let me join.

"Sure... were would you like it?" She forced a smile.

"Right hand... pink." I said. Everyone lifted their head and glared at me.

"get out. We wont let you do that." Natsu said. Most of the people agreed. Then master came out.

"She can get It were ever she wants natsu." He said. I got my guild mark and took my hood down. Everyone stared at me. Dead silence.

"Fight me!"Natsu said. "You smell like Igneel! Tell me where he is!" He yelled. I looked at him with a smile.

"I'll tell you if YOU win. If I win, you dont hate on me."

"Deal!" He yelled. We went outside and people started to place bets, most people placed on Natsu, but Master placed on me. Throwing my hood off, Everyone looked at me. Lisanna stared with jealousy.

"Ready? GO!" Master shouted. People started to yell for Natsu to beat me. To bad. Natsu started to run towards me with his fists on fire. _To slow._ I smiled as I dodged. He missed. I did a counter attack with no magic. I hit him hard on the stomach. You could see how hard I hit. You could see it from a mile away. He paused and slid down, off my fist. On all fours, he held his hand to were I hit and stood.

"I'm not done yet!" He yelled. Tsk. He's so persistent. I watched him as I found a weaker spot. I also ran towards him, also with my fists on fire. He looked shocked but i still didnt stop. I hit him in the same spot, and as he gripped his stomach, I hit his main pressure points. His neck. He fell to the floor and couldn't move. "I win." I said. Only Master yelled as everyone stared. Master became rich that day.


	2. Chapter 2, Smells and Voices

**Here is my second chapter! I will try and get a new chapter out once every week! I have ideas for another story also, so you might see a new story come up soon!**

 **Thank you for the support! And sure I'll update for you this once** **Zoe-The-Fairy! And there IS CURSING in this!**

 **Thank you: Lucy black kitty, Re-ReNerdyGurl, and NynaeveAl'Mera! And to that one guest, thank you!**

Even if the first reveiw was someone giving me hate, meh.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV from last chapter when Lucy got back  
**

When Lucy left some of me died. Why would she leave like that? But then again, why would we treat her like that? I spent 2 years looking for her with no clues. Nothing. Why did I have to realize it after she left? Why did I have to find out that I liked her? When she left it also left a hole in my body... wait... something's not right.

I could feel a strong magic presence as I went to my normal spot, up on the second floor. I sat down and stared at the door. Someone entered. I couldn't see their face because of their cloak, but something felt weird. I could hear her voice, she sounded familiar... and her sent. It smells like someone. Igneel! But there was a touch of something sweet. This is...Lucy's smell. She was walking up the stairs and she saw me, she rushed away. I caught a glimpse of her brown hair and blue eyes, not Lucy. She was talking to master for a while, then she came out and went down to Mira.

"Sure... were would you like it?" Mira said.

"Right hand... pink." the girl said. No. I don't want someone to remind me of Lucy. It hurts enough just thinking about it.

"get out. We wont let you do that." I said as I glared at the girl. She didn't move.

"She can get It were ever she wants Natsu." Master said. She got her hand stamped. **_Rage_**. That's all I felt. Shes trying to be Lucy and she smells like Igneel. She took her hood down and smiled. What's there to smile about? It was silent.

"Fight me!"I yelled. "You smell like Igneel! Tell me where he is!" I wanted to crush her. She's a wanna be Lucy who met Igneel!

"I'll tell you if YOU win. If I win, you dont hate on me." She said. Who is she talking to all smug?

"Deal!" it came out of my mouth before I could even think. I came down and the people around us were starting to surround us.

"Ready? GO!" Master shouted. People started to yell for me. I could do this, yet... something was off. I started to run towards her with my fists ablaze. with his fists on fire. She smiled, that caught me off guard. She did a counter attack with no magic. She hit me hard on the stomach. It hurt like a bitch!

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled as I ra with my fists on fire again, hope this works. She thinks she can walk in and act like a know it all? She started to run towards me also. Her fists were also on fire. _How?_ I thought, but she it me again. I fell to the ground, clutching the spot she hit. Then she hit me in mt soft spots. Being beat this fast? In 2 moves? Who is this person?

"I win." Is all she said. That's all I could remember, but wait... she sounded like... Luce.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

"Haha! Kotoko you won!" Master said to me. "I'm rich!" He yelled. I watched as everyone paid him. I smiled, then I remembered. I had to heal Natsu. I walked over to Natsu and crouched. Lisanna was coming. I put one hand on his head as a light blue light shined. In a couple of seconds, his body was fixed up and he was awake. He stared into my eyes as his hand went to my hair that was draping over him. He took a strand ans said something.

"You remind me of Luce..." Is what he said. My eyes widened and he noticed. I stood up and backed away... why now did he want to say that? I turned around and started to walk. I could see an enraged Lisanna coming now. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave!" She said to me as she went to help Natsu. I looked back to look at Natsu. He was staring at me. He was still laying down but he was on his elbows. He just... kept staring! I patted my clothes off trying to break the contact. He smiled as I turned around to walk towards Master.

* * *

 **About 30 min later**

"I saw it Lucy." Master whispered to me. I sat next to him as he counted his money. I looked at him.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I saw the beginning of something huge. Not telling. Its a secret." Master... If you wanted to say something that then dont tell me. I looked away and scanned the guild. As I looked around, I could still see Natsu's eyes glued to me. We just looked at each other until Lisanna cut his vision off. I looked back to the bar. Mira came to me and smiled a real smile.

"Its nice to finally see you smile Mira. I can tell." I said. she stared at me with amazement.

"Is there anything you cant do? " She joked. But anyway, what would you like, sorry for the hold up."

"Its fine, give me a surprise shake." I smiled at her. Her smile got wider.

"Coming right up!" I watched Mira till she went to the kitchen. I could hear feet. I looked behind me to see my old team. Team Natsu.

"Yo, kotoko was it?" Gray asked. I shook my head yes.

"Would you like to join our team?" Erza said. I sat in silence as I thought about it.

"No, I'm a Solo person." I answered.

"Lucy, you basicly are a S-class already, but because you're not one, to be able to take missions the level of your strength you will have to go with other s-class people." Master said. I stared at him. Master why?

"Then I'll just take normal missions until the s-class trials." I said. Glancing at the request board, i stood up and looked around. I found a good one and took it to my seat. Team natsu and Master watched me the whole time. "How much you make Master?" I asked. Team Natsu went to go sit, but they still watched me.

"hehe, 120,000 jewels!" He beamed. I smiled at the old man.

"here you are Kotoko, your chocolate milkshake." I thanked Mira as I took the mission paper out. I handed it to Mira. She looked at me like I was a monster.

"What mira?" I asked.

"This mission should really be for s-class, or teams! Not a solo person!" She explained. I shrugged my shoulders as she just went berserk.

"I can do it Mira, just stamp it for me and I'll be back in 3 days." I said and waved her warning off. She stamped it as I finished my drink. "Thanks, now I'll be off!" I said to Master and Mira.

"That girl is gonna get herself killed one day." Master joked.

* * *

 **In the town over  
**

Lucy walked down the road as she looked at the paper.

 **:Help wanted!:**

 **A monster has been taking our food and terrorizing our people!**

 **This monster is a giant and is of high level!**

 **Reward:130,000J**

"Seems like a job for me!" I laughed as I continued up the road to the mayor's house. The mayor told me what happened and where to find him.

"He only comes out at night, but this night he wont come so you will have to wait a day." The mayor said. I huffed as I had to wait a day.

* * *

It was at the enterence of the forest.

By the time I reached there, people have gathered around me to help them. After I told them and they left, a little girl attached to my leg and cried.

"He took !" She cried and let go. I kneeled down.

"Who is ?" I asked.

"My dog! He took him away! Please! I miss !" I smiled and pet the girl's head.

"I got it, now I'm going to get !" I held out my pinky. "I promise. And a celestial wizard never breaks a promise! I pinky promise." After that I stood up and waved to her. I entered the forest and I could hear where the monster was. I ran to the north. There were multiple things in this forest that these people should watch out for! Geez! Who has a pack of bandits in their forest!... dont answer that. I reached a cave and entered. There it was. A giant Creatures with horrid teeth and one eye. It was fluffy and HUGE! "Hey Idiot! Return !" I yelled.

"Hahaha! A puny person like you ordering me around? Is this a joke?" It laughed.

"Boy, I can take you down in a second."

"Then do it, girl." He taunted.

I looked up with a gold eye. "Oh great Earth Dragons, Lend me the strength of the mountains, the land, and the great land er live on!" I said. A gold light shined under me as my clothes changed. Instead of the sakura clothes, it was replaced with a brown and green clothes. A Brown cloth binding my chest as the tie went behind my neck. The ribbon holding my hair in a bun was brown to green. My skirt was short and flexible. My Armour traveled up my arms to my neck and my leg armor went fro my heels to knees. The armor on my face looked like the head shape and horns of the Earth rest of the design was like vines, swift and capable of being strong.I had a staff in my hand. It was a gold staff A staff with a circle for the end holding many more tip of the main ring had a sharp end. On the rod was a dragon design. The eyes of the dragons were red jewels.

I got into a fighting pose. "Come! Beast of the caves!" I said. He smashed his fists to where I was. Swiftly, I ran up the slow arm of the titan. yes. This was an earth titan that was not common in these places. I was running up his arms as I head a bark. The dog- I had no time to stop as another arm was coming. I stabbed the arm of the titan with my staff. This staff will keep him as stiff as a rock. He stood still. I ran to the top of his head and called my staff. I took it and banged the end bottom of the staff to the top of his head. "To the keepers of this mountain, keep this beast and put him in a cell, For I, Kotoko, have concord these lands." As i banged my staff again, a bright light crumbled the ground and the titan was no were to be seen. I took my staff and dismissed my dragon mode. I took all the things in the cave and returned them.

"here you are, ." I said as I handed the girl her cute, small, fluffy dog.

"Thank you miss! Thank you!" The girl cried. Well that took shorter than expected. Only... 2 days. wow. Time to go home then. I got paid and left.

* * *

 **At the guild**

"I'm Back master." I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"Back so early?" He asked. I sighed I wish it was longer.

"Yea, only a earth titan. Nothing to big." Master spit his drink out as the people near by listened.

"To big?! Your about the side of his middle finger! And thats the biggest finger!" Master said. I just laughed it off.

"I've had worst master, plus. Didn't you believe in me?" I joked. He just sighed at me. "Well, i got to go. I have to find a place to stay., Bye Master!" I yelled as i walked out the guild.


	3. Chapter 3, New Chindren, New Lifestyle

**life happened  
**

 **To all my other people still reading this, Thanks! If you left a review then thank you again!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

I started to walk out of the guild to look for a new house. On my walk home, i saw something in the distance. As I walked closer, i realized what it was. A child. Two kids in fact. I walked closer and closer. The children looked like they were 9. Why are they alone? "Hey, you ok?" I ask. The girl jumps and i can see her face. Her air is a darker color and her eyes are bright. The other child is crying but looks younger. Now that I'm closer i can see he looks like hes 6. He had brighter hair and dark eyes.

"We don't need help from you!" The girl said.

"If you don't need my help, you'll die." i puck both kids up and take them to the guild. My house will have to wait. The two children had withered clothes and looked hungry. :Mira, I want a large lunch." I sat the children down on the bar stools and Mira gave me a look. "The food's not for me, its for them. And its your cooking, who dislikes your food?" I grinned. She just rolled her eyes and served the kids. They ate so fast. I understand why though. They looked starved. "What's your name?"

"Luna..." the girl whispered.

"My name is John! And I like you! You're pretty!" The boy said with a smile. I smiled back and patted the boys head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Where are your parents? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The children's eyes went to the floor.

"Their gone. They abandon us." Luna said. I put both of them in a arm hug and smiled.

"Don't worry. This is fairy Tail. We wont abandon you." I was so focused on the kids, i haven't even realized that the guild was watching , watch them And I'm gonna go find a home for us to stay at!" as I left to go house hunting again.

* * *

 **Later**

I found this apartment and the rent was low! Only 20,000J. went back to the guild and got the children. I got a bed for them and new furniture. I could easily get new clothes for them. "Ok, what new clothes would you like?" I summoned Virgo and she brought lots of clothes. The kids started to pick through and had lots of clothes now. We went and bought everything else we need. For my room, i got a dresser and a bed. I imported all mt things from my old home with Igneel and them. "What you want for dinner?" I ask

"Curry!" John says. I smile.

"Sure, what about you Luna?"

"I want miso soup" She pouts.

"So Curry and miso soup? Sounds good! After that a bath then time to go to bed." I smile and get up to start cooking. As i grab the ingredients for miso soup, i hear someone at the window of the living room. I walk out of the kitchen with a knife in and and head silently to the closed curtains. I swing the curtains and extend the knife. At the oment i heard those noises by the window, i knew who it was. Natsu. He dodged the knife, but almost fell. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You sound like this girl i knew, and I wanted to get closer to you and apologies. ohhh! Is that Miso soup?" He started to drool.

"Not for you, go away" I said as I left. I went to continue cooking and heard Natsu enter.

"Who was that?"John asked.

"I hear him coming in now, he's someone from the guild named Natsu." John listened and looked to the door when he heard footsteps. Natsu walked into the kitchen and John's eyes lit up. "Salmon!" was the only thing you could hear. I could see Natsu get ticked off from him saying that, but hes a kid with no magic.

"John! That's rude!" Luna said. Natsu walked over and he whispered to me,' _I like these kids_ '. I only rolled my eyes and Luna continued. "Its not salmon, its pink!" I couldnt hold in my laughter and busted out laughing only to be playfully hit by Natsu. I wiped a fake tear from my eyes and continued to cook. I called out Loke to start the curry while I fixed up the soup. Later we had a full lunch and everyone was full. I gave the kids baths and put them to bed.

"OK Natsu, time for you to leave."

"But Luuuce!... sorry. Its kotoko right?" It got quiet.

"Yea, its kotoko and you were gonna leave. Bye" he went to the window and left with a sad look on his face. Why was he sad? He left me! Then calls me Luce... she's gone. I replaced her with Kotoko, but why dose it still hurt? I tried to forget the thought and went to bed.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I entered the guild with Luna and John. "Do you guys wanna learn magic? Then you can keep each other safe when I cant."

"Sure!" John said."I wanna learn magic!"

"Sure i guess..." Luna said. I just smiled and took them to the guild to see what magic fits them the best. As we we entered the guild, John ran up to Mira and thanked her for the food. Soon after him, Luna did the same. Mira smiled and gave them some juice.

I walked over to master and asked," They wanna learn Magic, what should I teach them?" He chuckled.

"Why not try and teach them the basics and see what happens from there?"

"Great idea, Well, I'll start that now!"

 **(I'm not gonna add their training unless u want me to, and just tell me what powers you want the kids to learn.)**


End file.
